Living In The Past
by Bronze Warlock
Summary: Snape and Dumbledore have a chat after the OOTP


Insert standard issue #24 disclaimer here.

Living In The Past

Severus Snape was not happy.

It was one thing to be called to the Headmaster's Office. It was another to be called in the middle of summer.

The Potions Master was not happy.

Regardless, when Dumbledore summoned you, you tried not to waste too much time about it. Even if it meant a potion which could only be concocted once a year had to be completely re-started in a few months, because Dumbledore had insisted on Snape's presence.

Snape now found himself staring at the gargoyle, who waited for the password. He rolled his eyes and sighed. Ridiculous passwords. "Reese's Pieces."

At least he tried to.

No sooner had the syllable "Re-" left his mouth, when the gargoyle began its turn, revealing the steps leading to the Office of the Headmaster. The Potions Master raised an eyebrow. Dumbledore knew he was here, and obviously didn't plan to waste time with trivialities.

The office looked as it usually did, the state of clutter that indicated frequent use, and not enough time or interest to straighten. House elves would take out dirty dishes and laundry, but knew better then to meddle with any other affairs. Fawkes sat on his perch, eyeing Snape as he made his way into the office. Distrust in both pairs of eyes, they watched each other as Snape made his way to the desk.

Snape was immediately aware that this was not a social call, and had the feeling of being a student called on the carpet. Taking a seat in the visitor's chair, he waited, wondering what else could go wrong tonight.

As if on cue, the Hogwart's Headmaster entered the room, Nymphadora Tonks quietly trailing behind him. Her presence didn't surprise Snape as much as her demeanor. Wild hair colors were nowhere to be seen, only a dirty brown shoulder-length cut. Tonks further shocked the Potions Master by an almost conservative outfit of black skirt and black sweater top. The only indication it was really Tonks came from the number of piercings in her right ear.

Dumbledore looked at Tonks as he sat behind his desk, and nodded. Tonks returned the nod, and moved towards the door. Her hand was on the knob, when she turned, and shot a glare so full of hate at Snape that he wanted to recoil.

"You really are a prick, Snape. I thought I'd seen a lot of cruel things, but--" She tried to come up words, fury overriding her ability to speak.

"That is enough, Nymphadora." Dumbledore's voice made it clear that it wasn't a request. "We'll talk more later. For now, I believe you'll find Moody and Lupin outside Number 7. Relieve them, and have Moody join us here."

Tonks drew in a breath to steady herself, and nodded. "Yes, sir."

Snape turned back to the desk, and the Headmaster of Hogwarts sighed. "We have a problem, Severus."

Snape sat, not sure what to say.

Dumbledore looked at the Phoenix perched behind him. "Trust is a precious thing. Difficult to develop, but easily broken. And personal feelings have a way of clouding our judgment, even when we know some tasks cannot be handled unless we put them aside."

Snape sat silently, waiting.

"I was going to ask how the Occulemency lessons had progressed." Dumbledore stood up and leaned over his desk. "But the debacle of one month ago answered that question."

The Potions Master rolled his eyes. "If the Potter boy had shown a little more restraint and less of a hero complex…"

Dumbledore interrupted. "If YOU had stop letting your personal dislike for him cloud your instruction, Voldemort might not have been able to use the mind link between them. " Dumbledore turned, absently stroking Fawkes. "Then maybe Sirius Black would still be alive."

Snape's eyes narrowed. "Are you saying you hold me responsible for the actions of a 15-year-old boy?"

Dumbledore didn't bother to turn and look at him. "Is it anymore preposterous than holding that boy accountable for the actions of a father he never knew?"

Snape fumed in his chair. Dumbledore turned back, and seated himself again. "It's time to ask yourself a question, Severus: Is it worth it? Is all the time you've spent hating a dead man and his son worth costing us the coming war?"

Snape could do nothing but glower at the Headmaster, who sighed again. "That is all, Severus."

The Potions Master stood, heading for the door. He stopped before he opened it. "James Potter was an arrogant prat."

"That may be, Severus," returned Dumbledore, "but taking out your anger on Harry won't make the past go away. It's past time to come into Now, and stop dwelling on insults, real or imagined, from years ago."

Snape wrenched the door open, and stormed out, slamming it behind him.


End file.
